


捣蛋鬼

by chiwuanchuan



Series: 小兔组合拳 [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 09:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21269057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwuanchuan/pseuds/chiwuanchuan
Summary: 遇见你之前，明明就是野生小兔嘛。





	捣蛋鬼

**Author's Note:**

> 勋澈/pwp/万圣节快乐

做爱的时候小兔要求总是很多。  
  
不能捏大腿根，不能咬屁股，吻痕得留在预先说的好看的位置，如果想要大屁股的话开干之前要先录视频。  
  
“福利姬生存很艰难的，”小兔说起来的时候总是愁眉苦脸的，“其实爹地给的钱也不是不够，但是，做这个，很有意思嘛。”  
  
其实也不是适合做福利姬的类型，身材还是运动型，臀部腿部的肌肉很发达，实际情况下真的叫人很舒服，但是镜头前就没有那么好看，冲击力也要小一些，可是也会有喜欢这种类型的，加上小兔更新的很勤，所以进展一直不错。  
  
“爹地下次也和我一起录视频吧。”缓缓插进去的时候，小兔面对柔软的枕头跪趴在床上，屁股的皮肤因为总要出镜所以保养得很好，被填满的同时伸出一只手伸到胯下撸动自己的分身。  
  
没有回答。  
  
于是小兔把手移到后面伸手撸掉了刚刚给戴上的安全套：“爹地答应的话，就给内射。”  
  
“不答应就不给么？”  
  
“那也不行的呀，毕竟给我钱的人还是爹地。”  
  
唉……  
  
李知勋常觉得自己拿崔胜澈没有办法，他们每周二、四一起过夜，周末按照李知勋的需求待在一起。周末崔胜澈泡lab的时间除外。  
  
小兔泡lab的时间段，李知勋需要二十四小时待机随叫随到。  
  
因为压力很大所以有的时候就很想做爱啊，泡lab已经很可怜了，用玩具自己玩就更凄惨了，爹地也不能看我去找别人吧。是这么个说法来着。  
  
他每个月给崔胜澈五万块，还有一张月度限额二十万的信用卡在对方手里。  
  
其实这给得很多了，崔胜澈之前一度怀疑李知勋是不是背着他在外面卖屁股才有钱包养自己，后来两个人熟悉之后才打听到李知勋玩虚拟货币，还是大盘里最早进入的那批人。  
  
有一次李知勋给崔胜澈看了单价，崔胜澈见涨了不少就问李知勋有多少个，听见数字之后花了几秒钟才算出来总价：“操，这也太有钱了吧，你还教什么书啊。”  
  
“这你就不懂了，教书又不是为了赚钱，是为了成就自己的。”  
  
“是是是，成就自己，您高大伟岸，我攀不上，都怪我，那什么，扰乱您的生活作风破坏您的良好形象！”

李知勋被他回得无语，只能无奈地看他。  
  
大体看来李知勋的确不像是会盘朵小花在家里的人，他的职业是大学教授加讲师，本质工作的收入不多，有的时候做项目还要先自己贴钱。整个人和说话的声音一样，给对方成熟温吞的稳重感。  
  
崔胜澈也没有想到自己会傍上这样的干爹，因为李知勋实在不像是一个需要他陪伴和取悦的傻大款。  
  
他想象中的干爹应该是个肥大油腻的中年男人，可是李知勋除了跟中年这个词儿沾点边之外，也没有什么能够让人联想到干爹的特质了。说起来，刚开始维持这段关系的时候李知勋还不习惯崔胜澈用那个称呼喊他。  
  
爹地，听起来总有点奇怪，起初每次听到李知勋都反应不过来，等一会儿才意识到原来是在叫自己。  
  
李知勋比崔胜澈大了整整十岁，可是崔胜澈也才二十岁，加上李知勋本来长得就显小，两个人平时走在一起，说是同龄人也没有什么违和感。  
  
“可是其他人的爹地年龄都很大诶，有的时候叫爹地会有点错乱，哈哈。”说这话的时候崔胜澈正趴在床上看paper，李知勋躺在他的旁边，刚刚睡醒，下半身高涨的性器被握在对方手里，崔胜澈的动作很灵巧，单手也能熟练地取悦李知勋，另一只手用来翻纸页，刚好看到三十到四十岁的样本年龄层，就着这话题就和李知勋说起来。  
  
“又不是我强迫你叫的，叫别的也可以。”李知勋挺腰往崔胜澈那边蹭，示意对方更用力一点，锻炼过的大腿肌紧绷着。

“不要，那还是叫爹地比较有意思……”  
  
可就是偏要让他难耐似的，崔胜澈还是不紧不慢地看着paper的数据分析，帮李知勋打飞机的手虎口处泛着红，润滑液的声音格外清晰，李知勋本来就睡得朦胧被闹醒，对方故意捉弄他的行为有让他烦躁，只好趁他不注意把硬挺的东西往那人脸颊上摩擦，黏糊糊地前液连带着润滑沾在红润的脸蛋上。  
  
“要帮爹地吸出来么？”崔胜澈终于把paper合上扔到旁边，摁着李知勋的大腿跨坐在他身上的时候才发现后穴还插了个细长的棒子。真不知道这人怎么看得下去paper，李知勋昏昏沉沉地想着，还没等崔胜澈问要用哪张嘴就径直拔了按摩棒换自己的捅进去。  
  
崔胜澈小小地惊呼了一声，然后俯下身捧着李知勋的脖子甜腻地喊他爹地，前后扭动腰身配合他的动作进入的更深，小兔做爱的时候眼睛总是红红的，像真正的兔子，身后也总咬得很紧。人们总说兔子的性欲很强，好像没有什么问题。  
  
伸手捏对方的屁股，因为没刷牙所以不能接吻，只能啃他的脖子，崔胜澈脖子上有几颗痣，因为他的皮肤白所以特别明显。“可以留下痕迹么？”李知勋咬住一小块皮肤含糊地问，这会儿龟头刚好顶在崔胜澈敏感点上，这会儿哪还顾得上别的，呜咽间应了几声，很快就投降说自己快要射了。  
  
也懒得折磨他，一早起来也不想消耗太多的体力，李知勋抽出来和崔胜澈面对面一同打出来，神经紧绷所以射精的时候太阳穴突突地跳动，体液都沾在彼此的身上。  
  
崔胜澈的身体很好看，上半身只挎着件布料极少的背心，因为俯身所以不用脱掉也能看见光裸的胸前光景，崔胜澈的胸部很好看，锻炼的刚好，有线条又不会显得太结实，硬要描述的话肉感更加强烈，乳头明明被玩过很多次但还是娇嫩的红色，崔胜澈总想学别人去打乳钉，李知勋一直不允许。  
  
毕竟爹地的要求不得不听从。  
  
“你不喜欢这个爹地么？”伸手捏他的乳头，因为高潮的余韵还没过去所以崔胜澈扭着想躲开。  
  
那当然不是，是觉得你太好了。  
  
他的眼神本来迷离着，回答的时候却能够很清楚地从眼神里抓到想要的表达的情感：“爹地长得又帅，人又好，给的也多，这可是天上掉的馅饼……更别提……”  
  
鼻子蹭着鼻子，嘴巴里是清新甜蜜的水果牙膏味，“更别提那活儿还很大。”崔胜澈说完就飞快地跑下床，光脚奔去浴室冲洗身上的体液。  
  
“那你喜欢爹地操你么？”李知勋被他逗的得意，故意大声扯着嗓门问他。  
  
“当然喜欢啦。”崔胜澈的声音从浴室里传出来，带着回音。

  
  
崔胜澈发福利的sns账号名字叫野生小兔，简介却标了大大的家养俩字，还要在后面加一个父子的emoji，当时编辑上去的时候还要凑过去给李知勋看，说上面的这个是你对吧。李知勋说他矫情，还不愿意承认，嘟起来嘴巴撒娇：“遇见你之前，明明就是野生小兔嘛。”  
  
不不不……不是野生这两个字，小兔两个字就已经有点奇怪了好吗。  
  
确实在遇见自己之前真的是野生。  
  
说实在话李知勋也没有想到自己竟然还没结婚，就先包养了个小蜜，毕竟一般都只有结了婚的男人才会干这事儿，他这样的黄金单身汉……选择恋爱的偏向性更大吧。

不如倒说根本不会有人管还没结婚的人吧！

但是讲出来总是心虚的，因为李知勋一开始和对方展开这段关系，就没有抱以比较正常的想法。  
  
而崔胜澈分得很清楚，他在李知勋面前向来没有什么私心，因为李知勋给了钱所以这是需要认真和诚恳的工作，和福利姬的工作一样。其实崔胜澈最正常的社会身份是个大学学生，数字传媒与设计系的，甚至是成绩很好的优等生。  
  
李知勋一开始也只是想要和崔胜澈保持肉体关系，但是又刚好是孤独寂寞想要找个人来陪的年龄，一段时间过后再解释到底是喜欢还是沉迷就显得格外苍白无力，又不想像对方一股脑地坦白自己所有想法，生怕是自己一个人自作多情。就一直骗崔胜澈说自己有一段不怎么美满的婚姻，以掩盖自己起初只是暂时冲动所以才答应包养崔胜澈的事实。  
  
他第一眼看见对方的时候他蹲在实验楼大门前的地上哭，晚上人不多，放肆地哭得很大声。  
  
“怎么在这里哭啊……”李知勋刚问完项目进度从楼里出来，其实他平时很少关注这些琐碎的小事，那天崔胜澈却哭得叫他很心疼，就站在那人身后，为了装酷手插在裤子口袋里问。  
  
对方没有理他，又扯着嗓门大声问了两三遍，或许是不耐烦了，崔胜澈猛地回头对上他：“问个屌啊，我告诉你了你包我给我钱么？”  
  
李知勋饶有趣味地打量着这个人，的确被他一回头的哭脸打动到，崔胜澈的眼睛很大，含了眼泪就神情就更加楚楚可怜，明明骨架很大却还是因为无措缩成尽量小的一团，加上年纪小心思也不深，什么都明明白白写在脸上。  
  
李知勋当时也不知怎的，心里突然有了一种自己可以成为救世主的膨胀感，而他要求的不多，他也知道自己没有更大的能力，只要能够成为眼前这个漂亮男孩的救世主，也足够了。  
  
“如果我可以呢？”气氛有点紧张，他的手心上已经全是汗了，如此更要紧紧插在口袋兜里。  
  
崔胜澈用袖口揉了揉眼睛，号哭换成了小声的啜泣：“我身上的东西你都可以用钱买，我真的很需要钱。”  
  
好烂俗的台词，李知勋想，崔胜澈蹲在自己脚边站着，他用有些高高在上的样子低头看他，眼睛里很深沉，如同藏了一团见不到底的浓雾，希望自己拗出的冷漠样子会让崔胜澈觉得成熟：“如果我买你继续哭呢？”  
  
话音刚落，崔胜澈却突然不哭了，又用胳膊大力揩了几把眼睛，终于站起来和李知勋面对面，他虽然个子更高但是因为整个人可怜巴巴的，所以还是处于弱势状态对着李知勋。  
  
“你为什么不哭了。”  
  
“因为……”眉眼间的皮肤被崔胜澈用袖口的粗糙布料擦的一片红一片白，因为睡不好所以眼睛底下乌青的，整个人都狼狈，像随便泼出来的画布，但即使这样也是好看的样子，他说话，已经没有在哭了，但是鼻音很重，“因为我觉得你还挺喜欢我的。”  
  
李知勋真的喜欢他么？这件事到后来崔胜澈不敢承认，如果不是因为自己需要钱，他们俩可能这辈子也没有认识的机会。

当然后来崔胜澈问他了，问李知勋是不是一开始就喜欢他。

李知勋也不愧是严谨的学问人，就算知道崔胜澈想要什么样的答案也还是实话实说讲后来才渐渐喜欢的。

“你别一副那种表情啊，哪有人见第一眼就喜欢别人的。”

崔胜澈本来想反驳，说我见你第一眼就觉得这男人不错，可总也不能昧着良心说话，起初自己也是垂涎好处罢了。

其实他家的情况并不差，正常的小康之家，虽然日子是有点紧巴巴的，但也没有到需要他进入这行的地步。

他起初也只是为了好奇，本来玩心也大，又是仗着年轻什么都不怕敢试一试的年纪。

遇见李知勋那天他和网上原本约好的干爹见面，在学校门口的咖啡馆，他特意系了条好看的玫瑰色丝带在脖子上，谁知见了面对方又觉得他不好，这也不满意那也不好。

大体上崔胜澈虽然不自卑，但也不是很有自信的孩子，别人说啥也就低头听着，仗着面子又不好发火，糟老头子挡脸裸照都看了现在又觉得是赔钱货了。

于是他人生中第一次寻找干爹的计划以大败仗告终。

原本不觉得委屈，走到学校里安静的实验楼门口才觉得委屈，当即就蹲下哭了。

后来就理所当然地遇到了李知勋，理所当然地确定关系，理所当然地被喜欢。  
  
不过这一些崔胜澈当时都不知道，只知道李知勋真的很宠他，好像自己真的是他的女儿甜心似的，什么要求都无底线地答应。  
  
李知勋比起干爹，在生活上的照顾简直比崔胜澈的亲爸还像妈，因为是同一个学校的师生，加上崔胜澈大二后他要代数门对方专业的专业课，所以不光日常生活，李知勋顺带着还能把崔胜澈的学习照顾了。

期末考试周每天要求准时睡觉，泡lab会有额外奖励，学习忙的时候叫他来，买饭洗衣服说到做到，这样的干爹估计世界上很难找到第二个。

崔胜澈对年纪大的男人没那份意思，但是李知勋好像不太一样，或许是他没有办法把对方想得太复杂，以同龄人的心态相处的时候又会被照顾，所以更像是有了一个完美的年上男友。

虽然沉溺其中的同时也会对这段高危关系感到担心，但是崔胜澈本来就是个容易得过且过的当代青年人，加上李知勋又向他保证一年后崔胜澈可以根据自己的心情选择离开或者留下，如此就更放肆地，在李知勋面前找着了机会就可着劲儿撒欢。

  
  
“你，是不是最近又长高了一点。”对着镜头脱衣服的时候李知勋紧皱着眉头盯住崔胜澈，总是觉得印象和最开始有点不太一样。

崔胜澈正是一天一个样的成熟年纪，加上平时大脑又活跃，各种想法天马行空的，有一段时间不光模样和气质，连说话的风格都一天一个样。  
  
“我不知道啊……”崔胜澈低声嘟囔着，他心思显然不在这上面，这一会儿专心看着画面，把镜头对着李知勋，“已经开始了哦，面前这位肌肉老师就是我的爹地啦，快和大家打个招呼吧！”  
  
录视频的时候崔胜澈的状态和平时又有点不一样，如果说和自己相处的时候更多蛮横任性，镜头前则更加可爱，听声音，总像在撒娇。  
  
李知勋只脱了上衣，下半身还穿着舒适的家居短裤，被录就只好无措地抠抠脖子：“我的脸确定不会被录吧。”

这会还有点身为教师的羞耻和自觉感。  
  
“不会的，爹地就放心吧，就算有差错也会帮你马赛克掉的。”崔胜澈把相机固定好对着自己，“作为参考，镜子里能看到的差不多就是会被录进去的部分。”  
  
李知勋转头看看镜子，正对着崔胜澈坐在上面的沙发，上面垫了块灰色的厚浴巾。以防变得太糟糕，那人是这么说的，自己如果帮他的话出镜的大概有手和上半身。  
  
“手要捆起来么？”他斜眼看见崔胜澈放在桌子上，和润滑剂按摩棒摆在一起的皮质手铐，很精致的小玩具，绑在手腕的地方覆上一层软毛。

那人兴致勃勃地点头。  
  
他帮崔胜澈戴上，还有一根长长的链子衔在中间，握住另一端的人可以随意操控被绑人的手，李知勋没有先动那东西，就垂在一边。  
  
“宝贝先自己玩好么？”因为手被绑起来崔胜澈只能依赖李知勋，刚才开始前约定了不能喊名字，李知勋平时喊他也没有什么花样，大多数时候都是喊名字。不像崔胜澈会耍机灵，爹地爸爸叔叔哥哥混着乱叫，想了半天只有这一个合适的词儿，话刚出口就看见崔胜澈的身体敏感地颤抖。  
  
原来喜欢这样的，李知勋暗自想，把润滑剂都倒在崔胜澈还没有勃起的分身上，因为被看着所以比以往更加兴奋，用手指头随便弄两下就兴奋起来。  
  
阴毛是今天早上起来才刮的，在卫生间挤泡沫的时候李知勋刚好睡得朦胧起来上厕所，说着就要帮他，为了给录视频做准备硬生生忍了两次也没有叫李知勋帮自己口出来。  
  
没有体毛的遮挡阴茎的整体形状都很明显，崔胜澈就算完全勃起分身也是好看的粉红色，李知勋很喜欢，他本人也得意的，就是因为这样才要做福利姬啊，录出来会很好看。  
  
崔胜澈的手拢成一个圈，自下而上紧贴着龟头脆弱的皮肤撸动，自己自然是最清楚让身体快乐的方法，可李知勋就在镜头外看着，眼神热切并且坚定的。  
  
这让快感积攒得很快，崔胜澈立刻央求李知勋帮他打，手也自觉地举起来放在小腹处：“帮帮我吧……爹地……”  
  
李知勋往手上倒了更多润滑液，暖热了才握紧崔胜澈的分身，另一只手滑下去湿淋淋地捏住睾丸。  
  
“嗯……”他没有直接帮崔胜澈打，而是先包住阴囊揉捏，不时地伸出食指摁压会阴处的皮肤。崔胜澈的腰立马挺起来，呻吟间腰就从沙发上悬空。  
  
李知勋伸出手快速地在前端摩擦了几下，听见崔胜澈失控的嗓音之后嘴角扯着笑看他：“好好忍耐一下噢，太早高潮就没有意思了。”  
  
崔胜澈就紧抿着嘴唇控制精神，他也知道多截断几次高潮的欲望，到最后射精的时候会很爽，但是李知勋当前他总有点不能控制自己。  
  
只是偶尔地刺激阴茎，李知勋更多的精力放在下方沉甸甸的囊袋和后穴，摸了两把就伸手戳进粉色的穴口，用纤长的手指摁压对方的内壁。很快崔胜澈就已经开始不满足。  
  
“要换棒子么？”凑在他耳边低声地问，崔胜澈一点头就抽出手指换按摩棒，档位开的不高，重点还是要玩小兔的前面，后穴的刺激只是为了叫他难耐。  
  
李知勋还在专心地玩他底部的囊带，只偶尔伸手安慰高涨的茎身：“就算这样还是粉色呢，真好看。”知道是在说他的分身颜色，崔胜澈比起脸红更多的是欲求不满的急躁，见李知勋也没有反应就趁他不注意伸出手抚摸自己。  
  
起初只是被李知勋把手从身下拂开，如此两回崔胜澈胆子就变大，明目张胆地抚弄自己的分身，虽然只有短暂两下，但也比空虚得发痒好。  
  
最后一次李知勋伸手拍了他的手，力度不大，却很响。脸上的表情自然只有面对他的崔胜澈看得见，严厉又阴沉的，李知勋性格里本来就有些这样的东西，只不过不向对方展示：“不听话……”虽然表情到位，可他总觉得说这样的话还是有点别扭，另一边心里又代入最初觉得崔胜澈很好凌虐的下流想法，看他眼泪汪汪的样子自己也欲望高涨，可是事先约好了不能做，只好把心里的不满体现在动作上。  
  
崔胜澈被打，怯生生地把手收回去，只好用嘴巴求李知勋帮他：“爹地……快点给我……”  
  
等到李知勋真的把手握上去崔胜澈又后悔了，那人紧紧裹着他的分身，带着润滑液飞快地上下撸动，快要到顶点的时候又松开箍紧底端，把射精的欲望压下去一些，反复几次崔胜澈就受不了，濒临高潮又被摁下去产生的憋涨感冲击着他的神经，他觉得自己快要疯了，又战战巍巍伸手下去，这次不是想要再碰自己的分身，而是在李知勋大力动作的时候捏住对方的手。  
  
“呜……太刺激了，慢，慢一点……”  
  
“刚刚不是宝贝说要快一点吗？怎么现在又要慢一点，真是个阴晴不定的坏家伙。”李知勋先是把他的手拨弄到一边，然后继续用掌心快速摩擦冠状沟，在崔胜澈呻吟变得更加失控后甚至用指腹摩擦脆弱的铃口。  
  
崔胜澈下面又湿哒哒冒出一股前液，看来厚浴巾垫的没错，还不知错地伸手牵李知勋，这回对方直接拽着连接手铐的绳子把让他的手吊在半空中，崔胜澈有点被扭到，但下半身又很爽，矛盾的刺激下已经快要哭出来，呼吸也无比急促：“嗯……爸爸……错了错了知道错了……爸爸继续吧……”  
  
又往复了几轮才让崔胜澈射出来，量很多，崔胜澈的下半身早已经被折腾得不成样子，浓稠的精液沾在大腿根，顺着肌肉曲线落在浴巾上。  
  
“呜……对不起，最后没有忍住。”崔胜澈高潮之后哭着面对李知勋，脸上也沾了汗水所以亮晶晶的。  
  
李知勋跨腿坐在他身上，脚踩在对方身边的沙发软垫上，屁股坐在大腿上的时候身下的人还在痉挛。  
  
你已经做得很好了，他轻轻捧住崔胜澈的脸颊，额头抵着他，手上都是黏腻的体液所以只能用自己的头蹭对方的刘海。因为刚才自己的行为有些粗暴所以现在极尽温柔地安慰他：“休息一会儿吧，都已经结束了。”  
  
崔胜澈呜咽着索吻，李知勋低头含住他的下唇，把所有的委屈和埋怨都全数吞下。

  
  
小兔很喜欢做爱，也特别喜欢各种节日，尤其是万圣节前夜，九月刚到底就开始紧锣密鼓地排计划做准备，去年跟了李知勋之后更是变本加厉地要玩大的，提早就确认了李知勋有没有其他安排。  
  
李知勋自然是没有的，为了让小兔更高兴还先勉为其难地说我看看，再说自己给他腾出来时间。  
  
所以去年的万圣节小兔就扮成小恶魔，屁股里塞着跳蛋和李知勋去市中心的旋转餐厅约会，还非叫对方配合他演出神职人员，殊不知当天外出后李知勋藏在袍子里的手指把跳蛋遥控器按了个爽。

李知勋更像个万圣节前夜获得了所有快乐的孩子，捣蛋和糖果都有，当天晚上还可以吃兔子。  
  
今年自然也是想要早早地开始准备，谁知九月份的时候崔胜澈被告知十月十一月都要在lab里度过，这么一来别说万圣节了，连见李知勋的时间都少很多。  
  
李知勋也觉得没什么，自然是答应了。按照道理来说这对崔胜澈应该是一件好事，因为他不用‘伺候’金主也有钱拿，可是他和李知勋相处太久，加上身体也合得来，一段时间不见还有点想他。  
  
于是每天凌晨从lab回宿舍的路上在便利店买杯面和关东煮，边吃边和李知勋煲电话，氛围有点奇怪像恋人，但又难免日复一日地提醒自己李知勋已经有家室，自己始终还只是他工作上的下属，还是某种特殊意义上的。  
  
李知勋听说之后偶尔会陪他夜宵，打电话给他就会跑出来，乱糟糟的头发，穿单色运动套装，天凉天热都是一双拖鞋。  
  
“你这样真不像结婚的样子，”崔胜澈调笑他，并肩和他走在没有人的学校大路上，这个时候才好意思光明正大地牵他的手，李知勋也没拒绝，他就大力地来回晃，“看来真的不怎么幸福。”  
  
“啊……”李知勋愣着，然后笑着沉默，不回答他的问题。  
  
“有的时候我会想……”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“没什么！走吧！”  
  
有的时候我会想如果早点遇到你就好了。  
  
万圣节当天到最后还是挤出来一点时间，崔胜澈熬了两个通宵，终于空出来半天时间，下午就给李知勋打电话：“今天有时间么？相见爹地一面。”他有点小心翼翼的，本以为对方没有时间，没想到李知勋只是说傍晚要先处理一下工作上的事，自己先过去他办公室也没什么问题。  
  
于是崔胜澈飞奔回公寓洗澡换装，初秋的天气已经有点凉，短裙外面套仿皮草大衣。  
  
又兴冲冲地跑去李知勋办公室，崔胜澈敲完门才在门外听见里面有人吵架的声音，当即就觉得自己来的不是时候，可是逃跑又有点无厘头，只好扯着衣领等着有人给他开门。  
  
不安的预感成真了，给他开门的人果然不是李知勋，而是个比他高一些的人。  
  
对方穿着高档职业套装，里面内搭的衬衫领口开得很低，胸前的双峰十分可观，即使崔胜澈对自己的身材颇有自信，相比之下也觉得有点自卑。  
  
“哦？”金珉奎来找李知勋要自己上周请他帮忙做的数据分析报告，没想到那人不但没做还找了一堆理由。本来他最近就被新副刊折磨得心思敏感，一来二去就吵了一架，不过好歹从李知勋手里要到了人，走之前举手之劳帮自己的好朋友开个门，刚好撞上唯唯诺诺的崔胜澈。  
  
他挑眉，李知勋这个小兔子他可是听说了好几次了，好不容易逮着也要仔细瞧瞧，谁知对方见着他，立马摆出一副委屈又无措的脸。  
  
崔胜澈这边看来人的气场当即就想跪下来叫妈了，无奈手还颤抖地扶着门框，衣领没有被拢着已经散开来，露出高叉的兔女郎服装。  
  
金珉奎这可把崔胜澈看了个光，说了句还不错——职业习惯的下意识评价，就踩着高跟鞋走了，连声招呼都没打。  
  
李知勋听着半天没动静，就探头往门口这边看，金珉奎早都不在了，就剩崔胜澈一个人呆呆地看着地面。  
  
他刚喊了一声胜澈呀，那人便落荒而逃，李知勋有点堂皇，只记得崔胜澈跑开时恐慌的脸。  
  
崔胜澈破天荒的回了出租屋，跟他合租的室友全圆佑正在打游戏，见他进来惊讶地上下打量自己好久没见的高中同桌兼大学同学：“三百年了你还记得自己有个家啊。”  
  
“别逗我。”崔胜澈短短回了一句，整个人在沙发上倒下去，长大衣裹在身上，露出来短短一截网袜包裹的腿。装扮好了人还是清醒的，看来是万圣节狂欢碰壁，回来找安慰来了，全圆佑不动声色地抚鼻梁上的眼镜。  
  
“没想到我们百战百胜的崔大人也有不高兴的一天，怎么，看我怎么样，要不要换换口味？”他知道崔胜澈和李知勋的关系，故意惹他，谁知道崔胜澈更加是一脸烦闷的，就知道对方正在不高兴，还好没在打在线网游，点了暂停从冰箱里拿了听白啤递到崔胜澈怀里。  
  
“周末我要去面试新实习，你就在家好好休息吧，”全圆佑有意要套他的话，试探性地问，“周一有李知勋的数学选修，只上半个学期那门，我记得你选了吧，你去么？”  
  
崔胜澈不说话，拿着啤酒瓶默默无声地回自己房间里去，脚步沉重又拖沓，像个盛装打扮的沮丧幽灵。  
  
昏昏沉沉睡了两天，崔胜澈记忆里吃的东西只有啤酒和速冻披萨，全圆佑真的两天都没有回家，他醒了睡睡了醒，期间知道肯定有人要疯狂找自己，也没有怎么看手机。  
  
意识最清醒的时候叫了同城快送服务把李知勋的卡和钥匙退了回去，李知勋给他买的公寓钥匙挂在一个小白狗的钥匙扣上，他觉得那样子像极了李知勋，还回去觉得舍不得，又取不下来，最后还是一起寄回去。  
  
醉的最晕的时候崔胜澈去sns上传了个撸管片段，因为还有几丝醉意所以射不出来，倒也得过且过地传上去，本来想改一下简介但是忘了，最后还是迷糊睡过去。  
  
周一的时候崔胜澈顶着张死人脸去上课，戴个大口罩坐在教室最后排，因为李知勋发邮件说第一堂课不来的学生全部挂不及格。  
  
他知道对方是想要见他才使出这个手段，苦就苦了和自己同门课的其他同学，周一还要强制出席。下了课之后李知勋果不其然点了他的学号叫他留下，崔胜澈也不恼，但也不理他，人走光了他还是坐在教室的角落，低头玩手机。  
  
“胜澈……”李知勋走下讲台，在他身边的座位上坐下，“上周怎么一句话都不说就走了，还把东西寄回给我。”  
  
不是说满一年后我不想做了就可以不做了么？  
  
崔胜澈没喊他，回答的时候也没看他的眼睛，低头刷手机。  
  
李知勋知道他是误会了，紧接着就要提金珉奎：“上周不是你想象的那样。”  
  
“那我想的是怎么样？你和你老婆没吵架，他瞎了也没看到我？”崔胜澈又觉得当时那份尴尬浮现到脑海里，因为自嘲笑笑。  
  
什么老婆，我根本就没结婚啊。  
  
李知勋话音刚落，崔胜澈就转头有些不可思议地看他：“哈？”  
  
“我说，”李知勋把手机通讯录和来电列表给他看，“我没有结婚，这之前也没谈过恋爱，跟你说的那些全都是谎话，只是因为怕你多想和有负担。”  
  
“等，等等……”信息量有点大，崔胜澈说话立马变得结巴了，“你的意思是，你没结婚？”  
  
“嗯。”  
  
“有家室当干爹是骗我的？”  
  
“嗯。”  
  
“你还没谈过恋爱，难不成找我之前你他妈的还是个处男么？”  
  
“嗯……嗯。”  
  
“那，那那个穿着香奈儿胸能闷死人的那位是？”  
  
“那是我的好朋友，是个臭写字儿的，名字叫金珉奎。”  
  
“金，金珉奎？是那个时尚编辑金珉奎？”  
  
“嗯哼。”  
  
“我操啊……”  
  
“虽然我们已经不是那种关系……虽然我已经不是你的干爹了，但我还是要提醒你，注意语言。还有，金珉奎和我是互相看对方都不如渣滓的关系，你大可放心。”  
  
“停一停，停一停，信息量太大了！”  
  
“所以说，我的意思是。”李知勋越说越坚定，大力地捏住崔胜澈的肩膀。  
  
第六感叫崔胜澈觉得有些不妙，他先于李知勋下一句话紧接着开口：“等，等等，你不会是想要和我表白吧？！”  
  
李知勋手里都握住了准备递过去还给崔胜澈的那串钥匙，看见崔胜澈的样子紧张地攥得更牢了些，犹豫着嗯了一声。  
  
“那不行，”崔胜澈突然开朗地笑出来，脸上的阴霾一扫而光，“我们才刚刚认识诶，老师。”  
  
“你就算喜欢我的话，也要从头开始追我呀！”

END.  



End file.
